The Day They Tried To Kill Captain Jack Sparrow
by Shizuko Imamura
Summary: Edited and improved. In Will's point of view. Takes place a year after Jack falls off the ledge... There is a warrant out for Jack: Dead or Alive.. The Royal Navy and bounty hunters will stop at nothing to collect the reward...
1. Jewel

Edited and improved. In Will's point of view. Takes place a year after Jack falls off the ledge... There is a warrant out for Jack: Dead or Alive... The Royal Navy and bounty hunters will stop at nothing to collect the reward... Can Jack escape the Royal Navy and bounty hunters with his life or will this be the last of Captain Jack Sparrow.

Disclaimer: I do not own Captain Jack Sparrow... or the rest of the cast. I do however own Jewel. This is the improved version of my story that I wrote on the user name of Keioko... The unedited version. I hope you like it and this time I do plan on ending my story. Just be patient. Reviews equal more chapters.

"The Day They tried to kill Captain Jack Sparrow"

Chapter One: "Jewel"

{Story in Will Turner's Point Of View}

_**~* Flashback*~**_

_The sparks flew as I finished the final touches to my new creation. I took one final glance at the sword before I placed it into the cooling water. 'Perfect,' I thought as someone knocked like a ghost on my door. 'Who in the world would be knocking on my door at this hour?' I placed the cooling sword aside and walked to my front door. I opened the door to reveal none other than Captain Jack Sparrow._

"_Hey mate, mind if I stay with ye for a while?" Jack asked with a smirk._

"_No, not at all... It's about time you visited me," I said hugging Jack before leading him into the shop. Jack's plans were to stay with me for a month, but his visit was cut short when he received a mysterious letter. I was extremely worried when I saw the expression on his face, and the fear in his eyes, as he read his letter._

"_I have to go," Jack said his body tense as he stuffed the letter into his coat pocket._

"_What was in that letter that struck fear into the eyes of Captain Jack Sparrow?" I asked afraid to know the answer._

"_Nothing mate… I have to go," Jack said vanishing into the night. _

_That letter changed everything. Jack never told me what was so important in that letter that he had to leave that very instant. _

_**~* End Flashback*~**_

That was six months ago, and sadly the last time I saw Jack. I shook my head erasing the old memory from my thoughts. I wasn't going to let the depressed memory spoil one of the happiest days of my life. Today was Elizabeth's and mine one year anniversary, so I took her out to a nice tavern. A tavern I might add, that had no grubby whores, drunks, or bar fights. Elizabeth and I were happily enjoying our meal when Commodore Norrington intervallic us.

"Sorry to interrupt you two… But Elizabeth you are to report home immediately," Commodore Norrington said at the foot of our table.

"Why?" she asked wiping the tip of her mouth with her napkin.

"No questions asked, GO!" Norrington ordered.

"I'll walk you home," I offered rising from my chair.

"Mr. Turner stay put, I have some business to discuss with you," Norrington said pulling out Elizabeth's chair. Elizabeth smiled nodding her thanks as he helped her out of the chair. She took one last fleeting look at me before walking out of the tavern.

"What do you want?" I asked, the exasperation ringing in my voice.

"The Royal Navy and I need your help on a little hunt," Norrington replied in a tranquil voice as he sat down in Elizabeth's seat.

"What are you hunting, a ship?"

"Yes. The Black Pearl and its captain, Jack Sparrow," Norrington replied with a smirk.

"Why...What did he do?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"There is a warrant out for his capture and a reward for his death. I will stop at nothing to collect that reward, plus it will benefit me significantly to get rid of the legendary Jack Sparrow."

"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow!" I snarled.

"He's a pirate!" Norrington snapped.

"So!" I hissed the anger rising in the pit of my stomach.

"I want him dead! I will be known across the whole Caribbean for the killing of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow… And so will you."

"I will take no part in the killing and murder of my best friend," I said getting up and walking away.

"I don't need your help anyways," Norington snapped.

I leisurely walked home pondering the ghastly news I received from Norrington. _'In what right mind would Norrington believe I would help him detain Jack? What a fool!' _ I thought as the fury once again flowed through my body. Returning home I found Elizabeth soundly sleeping in my bed. I sat down on the edge of the bed as the tears gradually ran down my cheeks.

"Will, are you crying?" spoke the voice of the awakened Elizabeth.

"Yes," I sobbed.

"What ever for?" Elizabeth asked rubbing my shoulder in an attempt to soothe me.

"There's a warrant out for Jack... Dead or Alive... Commodore Norington will stop at nothing to destroy him."

"Oh my," Elizabeth breathed.

"I have to warn him."

"Will, Jack can take care of himself."

"I know but-" I started but was interrupted by Elizabeth.

"Will, the legends of Jack are true."

"How do you know?" I asked mystified.

"Remember when Jack and I were marooned on that Island?"

"Yeah," I said suspiciously lifting one eyebrow.

"He showed me his scares... The ones on his wrist, the ones up and down his arms, and the two bullet holes in his chest... Jack has been through more than you think, has survived more than you think. Trust me he can find a way out of this mess," Elizabeth said, a smile forming on her thin lips.

"I know Elizabeth, but Jack is my best friend. He has saved my life more times than I can count… I owe him," I sighed.

"And just how do you plan to caveat Jack if you don't even know where he is?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Good point... I guess I'll just have to hunt for Jack tomorrow," I said lying down.

"Sounds excellent to me, when do we leave?" Elizabeth smiled as she laid back down beside me.

"_I'M_ leaving first thing in the morning."

"Will-" Elizabeth protested her smile revolving into a scowl.

"It's too hazardous with all the people after Jack for you to tag along ... End of discussion," I said blowing out the candle and falling asleep.

A few hours later I was rudely awakened by an unremitting banging at my front door that echoed over the pounding rain. I growled as I rolled out of bed and stomped to the front door. I opened the door to see a young girl about the age of thirteen standing outside in the torrential rain.

She was a short, skinny little girl with long dark brown hair and chocolate eyes. She was wearing a grey shirt with tight black paints and silver pirate boots. This little girl standing in my doorway reminds me of someone, but I can't quite put my finger on it. I could see the redness surrounding her eyes and the dry tears indicating that she had been crying. I led her in and out from the cold and pouring rain.

"May I help you?" I asked a bit dazed to see a child standing in my home.

"Are ye William Turner?" she asked her body shivering from head to toe.

"Yes," I answered, confusion played in my voice.

"I need yer help in breaking me father out of jail?"

"Who is your father?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow."

* * *

A/N Okay that's all for now, please review. I read this in another great writers story "Reviews to a writer is like Rum is to Jack."


	2. Spoiled Plans

The Day They Tried To Kill Captain Jack Sparrow

Authors Note: Thank you so much to the people who reviewed my story. Reviews give my life worth wild and I need to know your comments whether you like my story or not, or if you would like to add or explain things.

Disclaimer: I down own Pirates of the Caribbean, I just like to play with them.

* * *

Last Episode on, They Day They Tried to Kill Captain Jack Sparrow.

"May I help you?" I asked a bit shocked to see a child standing on my doorstep.

"Are ye William Turner?" she asked her body shivering from head to toe.

"Yes," I answered, confusion played in my voice.

"I need yer help in breaking me father out of jail?"

"Who's your father?"

"Jack Sparrow."

* * *

Chapter two: "Spoiled plans"

I stood in shock with my mouth wide open looking like a complete fool in front of the child. _'Jack has a daughter, since when? Was this a prank? Why did this child claim she was Jack's daughter?_'' I sat her down on my ugly brown couch taking a seat next to her wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"I'm sorry Jack doesn't have a child... What's your name? Where are your parents? Do they know where you are?" I asked trying to make intellect of the situation.

"Me name is Jewel, and I'm telling ye me father is Captain Jack Sparrow and I came on me own to save him. Me mother doesn't know I'm here."

"Prove to me that Jack's your father," I said placing my hands on my hips.

"Alright," she said lifting up her right sleeve to reveal a tattoo of a sparrow in flight identical to the one on Jack's left arm. "Savvy!"

"This can't be... I mean, Jack's never told me about you," I said as the shock once again filled my entire body.

"Me father hasn't told anyone about us strictly for our safety and his."

"Wait, what do you mean by us… Doesn't he trust me," I asked the hurt sinking into my soul.

"Aye, he trusts ye with his life, that's why he told me if anything ever happened to us I could come to ye… Me father hasn't told a soul about us, because if word got out to his enemies, they would use us for bait to get to him."

"Jack's… Married?" I stuttered, asking the impossible.

"Aye... Will ye help me?"

"I will... But first, tell me what happened."

"It all started six months ago when the doctor told me mother that she was three months pregnant. That same day she found a warrant out for me father ... She immediately sent a letter to me father in Port Royal to warn him of the danger, and a few weeks later he picked us up in Tortuga, where we were living at the time... We had been traveling on the Black Pearl for a few months before me father came across a bounty hunter.

The next thing I knew, the bounty hunter kidnaps me father and boarded a ship for here, arriving just an hour ago... I did however leave a note for me mother telling her of me absence, but I'm afraid she's too far along on her pregnancy to come and get me... I don't plan on returning home until I rescue me father."

"Alright, tomorrow I will break Jack out of Jail while you stay here," I said.

"But-" the young girl protested.

"I don't want anything to happen to you, Jack will kill me," I said as Elizabeth came out of the bedroom, in her white nightgown.

"Will, what's going on, who is she?" Elizabeth questioned rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Elizabeth I would like you to meet Jewel… Jack's daughter."

"Jack has a daughter, how?" Elizabeth asked sitting next to me on the couch

"Well let's see here... Me father and me mother went boom boom in bed bed and the next thing they knew it I popped out," Jewel blurted out.

"Oh yeah, she's Jack's daughter all right," I said laughing.

"Is Jack married?"

"Of course. Ye must be Elizabeth," Jewel winked.

"Yes, I am." Elizabeth answered.

"Jewel I'm sure you're hungry, would you like something to eat?" I asked and her head jerked in my direction at the mention of food.

"Yes, unfortunately I inherited me father's stomach," she said as her stomach started to howl. I led her into the kitchen and handed her a loaf of bread and a piece of cheese.

"I hope that's good enough, that's all I have."

"It will due... Got any rum?" Jewel asked taking a bite out of her bread.

"Jack let's you drink... aren't you a little young."

"It was only a joke," Jewel said putting her hands up in defense.

"Well, it's getting late we should get some sleep, I'll make a bed for you."

That night was a dark and stormy night. The wind howled and the thunder roared, making sleep a competition to find. The next morning I awoke bright and early, with a few hours of sleep on my belt.

The storm was gone and the sun shined brightly in the shy, making it once again a beautiful day. After hours of thinking about how I would burst Jack out of jail I decided to go with the old fashioned plan. Elizabeth and Jewel were still asleep as I grabbed my sword and was out the door. I walked slowly to the fort as the wind blew wildly, the oceans breeze filling the quiet atmosphere.

When I arrived at the fort I noticed there was no guards in sight. "Luck is on my side," I whispered to myself as I made my way down to the jail cell where I found Jack lying on the ground unconscious.

"Jack?!?! JACK WAKE UP!" I yelled as ten guards unexpectedly ran up to me, guns pointed.

"Well well well... Why if it isn't Mr. Turner... You've finally come, I have been expecting you," Norrington said laughing heartlessly as he threw me into the jail cell next to Jack's.

* * *

Authors note: Okay that's all for now stay tunes for the next exciting episode of "The Day They tried to Kill Captain Jack Sparrow". Next Episode, "Cruel and Unusual Punishment. Please review.


	3. Cruel and Unusual Punishment

They Day They Tried to Kill Captain Jack Sparrow

Disclaimer: I down own Pirates of the Caribbean, I just like to play with them.

* * *

Last Episode on, The Day They Tried To Kill Captain Jack Sparrow

That night was a dark and stormy night, the wind howled and the thunder roared, making sleep a competition to find. The next morning I awoke bright and early, with a few hours of sleep on my belt.

The storm was gone and the sun shined brightly in the shy, making it once again a beautiful day. After hours of thinking about how I would burst Jack out of jail I decided to go with the old fashioned plan. Elizabeth and Jewel were still asleep as I grabbed my sword and was out the door. I walked slowly to the fort as the wind blew wildly and I could smell the scent the oceans breeze in it.

When I arrived at the fort I noticed there were no guards in sight. "Luck is on my side," I whispered to myself as I made my way down to the jail cell where I found Jack lying on the ground unconscious.

"Jack, JACK WAKE UP!" I yelled. Suddenly, ten guards came running up to me, guns pointed.

"Well well well... Why if it isn't Mr. Turner... You've finally come, I have been expecting you," Norrington said laughing evilly as he threw me into the jail cell next to Jack's.

* * *

Chapter Three: "Cruel and Unusual Punishment"

WARNING: Jack's is tortured, so if you don't want to read about Jack's bloody torture scene then turn back now. Don't worry there's no rape, just a bad beating.

"JACK... Jack, PLEASE wake up!" I begged as Jack began to stir on the cold, tile floor. I looked down at my fallen friend and noticed his hair was coated with fresh and old blood that slowly drained from an open gash running along the brim of his forehead. I took noticed the odd shape Jack's left arm was in and how he huddled it close to his stomach, signifying that it was dislocated. "Jack, can you hear me, are you alright? Speak to me."

"Aye Mate, I've been better and I've been worse... Wait a second, is that ye Will?" Jack asked his eyes starting to flutter open.

"Yes," I answered coming up to the bars.

"What the bloody hell are ye doing' here?" Jack asked perplexity in his voice as he rubbed his temples.

"I've come to save you, but unfortunately I walked straight into a trap... Bloody Norington," I hissed my fist making contact with the bars.

"How did ye know I was here?" Jack questioned.

"Well-" I began but was cut off when Norrington walked down the stairs and up to the bars.

"Why if it isn't me favorite person in the whole Caribbean," Jack said in an overly sarcastic tone.

"Shut up Sparrow! I've come to inform you, Governor Swann and I have some ill-fated business to take care of overseas. We will be absent for a few days... Unfortunately for you, when we return you have a date with the gallows," Norrington said giving Jack a half-hearted smile.

"What about me," I asked my voice trembling as I feared my fate would be the same as my friends.

"You will be set free after Sparrow is dead," Norrington replied before departing and vanishing up the stairs.

"Ye will be set free after Sparrow is dead," Jack mocked in a high pitched voice.

About an hour after our confrontation with Norington, five guards gradually walked down the stairs, each one caring a weapon in their hands. The biggest of the five men, carried a pipe and banged it across the bars as he unlocked and walked into Jack cage. The other four men followed him like a pack of wolves as they circled their pray. "Well well well... if it isn't the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow," said the leader of the pack.

"Trenton," Jack snapped glaring at him coldly.

"Oooo... If only looks could kill... Didn't you miss me Jack?" Trenton asked as he made a sad, droopy face.

"Not really."

"Oh Jack that rips my heart in two... Murderer!" Trenton spat.

'_What? Jack wasn't a murderer, was he? ... No this Trenton fellow has the wrong man.'_

"So yer the one who posted that warrant for me... Listen, Fort Ville was not me fault. Me crew and I had no control over the wind as it sent those flames racing through yer village like a plague."

"What the hell are you talking about? You locked the villagers in their homes as the flames took the role of the Grim Ripper and sliced their lives in half," Trenton said placing a swift, hard kick to Jacks stomach.

"That's a lie!" Jack coughed.

"What was the profit in it for you, Jack? Regrettably I was absent on business, but you see these four men behind, they were the only survivors and more than happy to tell me about your little massacre... Did your actions make you feel better; can you sleep better at night knowing you murdered an entire village of men, woman and children?" Trenton growled before placing another powerful blow to Jacks delicate stomach.

"I don't know what yer lackeys told ye, but the villagers huddled in their homes because they were afraid of me and me crew. The only reason I was at yer village was to pillage and plunder; I had no desire to slaughter those innocent people. Trust me, we tried everything and anything to stop the flames and to get those villagers out of their houses, but the flames were just too powerful and fast to stop. I'm haunted day and night by the faces and screams of those villagers as they live deep within me brain," Jack said never taking his sad, sorrow eyes away from Trenton.

"Shut up murderer!!!" Trenton barked taking his pipe and hitting Jack across the face, sending Jack to the cold, stone floor.

"Ye've got me all wrong. What happened fifteen years ago was an accident, a mistake. Nobody was intended to be hurt or killed. So why don't ye let the past be past and move on with yer filthy life... I have."

"You think that will bring my family back... I don't think so! I've been hunting you for fifteen years and now I'll finally get my revenge," Trenton hissed snapping his fingers, signaling the men to circle around Jack, weapons in hand ready to strike. "Now it's your turn to suffer."

The first man came for Jack with metal rings on his fingers. The first move he mad was a vicious attack to Jacks abdomen, Jack gave a small hiss as he fell to one knee. Jack glared up at the man as he rose to his feet, no sign of fear in his eyes. The man snorted at Jack before he delivered a powerful upper-cut to Jacks chin, fracturing the bones in the process. The force of the blow sent Jack flying into the wall behind him. The man gave a heartless laugh as he took his place back in line.

The next man stepped out carrying a small dagger in hand, "I hope you enjoy this!" Two burley men grabbed Jack from behind, sustaining him. He took the knife slicing Jack across the left cheek, causing a deep wound in its wake. The blood flowed down Jack's cheek as he readied himself for the next assault. The next attack was a long and jagged cut along Jack's right bicep, blood running rivers down his arm.

""Shamus, take it easy, I don't want him dead yet, I'm far from finished with him," Trenton ordered.

The man called Shamus nodded and continued his torture on Jack. The next five cuts were to Jack's abdomen. Thankfully these cuts were not as deep, but they still drained Jack more of the blood required to man to survive. Shamus applied ten small cuts to Jack's arms and legs identical to the cuts on Jack's abdomen. Once satisfied with the many cuts mapping along Jack's beaten body, Shamus and the two burley men stepped out, as Trenton once again walked up to Jack.

"So Jack, how does it feel to be the prey?" Trenton snapped bringing his metal pipe down upon Jacks dislocated arm. "What's the matter Jack…? Is it too painful to talk?" This time Trenton took the pipe and struck Jack hard in his bleeding right side, cracking a few ribs in the process. Jack didn't so much as utter a sound as his ribs cracked in two, he stood his ground like a true man. "I will break you; I will make you scream... Your suffering will bring me great bliss," Trenton smirked as he swung the pipe, knocking Jack's feet out from underneath him.

Jack laid helplessly on the ground as Trenton repentantly struck him over and over again. Trenton took his frustration out on Jack as if he were a punching bag, not stopping until there wasn't an inch of Jack's battered body coated with blood. "Not so tough now are you Sparrow." Trenton laughed. The next sight I saw sent a shiver down my spine.

Jack with all his strength rose to his feet and punched Trenton across the face sending him staggering backwards. Trenton began to shake with fury as his broken nose began to bleed uncontrollably. "Boys, tie him up... Sparrow is about to feel real pain," Trenton snapped as the blood began to ooze through his fingers as he held his broken nose.

Two men vigorously grabbed Jack and shackled his hands to a pole above his head, as Trenton took out a leather whip. _'A whip, they plan on whipping Jack,'_ I thought as my stomach began to twist and turn for the pain my best friend was about to receive. "Acrid, will you do the honors," Trenton said throwing the whip to his apprentice. I gasped as Acrid cracked the whip, ready to strike its victim.

"Fifteen lashes... Begin."

Acrid smirked morbidly as he slashed Jack across his back leaving a trail of blood in its wake. Jack bit down hard on his lip in an attempt to keep from crying out, taking in a deep breath as the whip once again pierced his soft, delegate shin. A single tear slid down my cheek and I turned around as Acrid continued to whip Jack over and over.

I stood there frozen in time as the cracking of the whip echoed in the confines of the small jail, sending shivers down my spine each time Acrid stuck Jack. _'This can't be happening... Jack is being beaten to death right in front of my very eyes, and there's nothing I can do... I've never felt so helpless in my entire life,'_ I thought as a morbid scream escaped from Jack's lips.

"STOP... STOP THIS NOW," I yelled turning around as Acrid stopped the whip in midair and looked at me melancholically. My mouth dropped open as I glanced across the bars at Jack; his entire body, his once white t-shirt, and the ground below him was coated with thick blood. Despite the amount of blood and the beating he was taking Jack stood up in his shackles with strength and pride. "LEAVE HIM ALONE, YOU BASTARDS!" I yelled furiously.

"Sparrow has three lashes left. I suggest you shut your trap until we're finished or you'll be next," Trenton snarled from his spot in the corner where he watched in amusement at the beating being performed.

"No... I will not stand here and let you beat my best friend to death," I snapped as Trenton pulled out his dagger and walked over to me. '_Oh crap.'_

"If ye touch one hair on his head I'll make sure ye can't have children," Jack threatened weakly. Trenton stopped square in his tracks, turned around and walked back over to Jack.

"What did you just say?" Trenton growled.

"Ye heard me."

"You are in no position to make threats."

"I just did!" Jack snapped spiting a mouthful of blood in Trenton's face..

"I'm going to shut you up for good," Trenton said plunging his dagger through Jack's gut.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed as Jack's head fell forward.

"Cut him down." Trenton ordered. The guards did as they were told and cut Jack down, his lifeless body hitting the ground with a thud. "I'll deal with you tomorrow." And with that they disappeared.

"Jack," I sobbed looking at his battered, bloody body. "You can't die... You can't leave us!"

* * *

DUN DUN DUN (Sorry I just had to put that in.)

Author's Note: Thank you so much everyone for reviewing my story. It really brightened my day to see you all liked my story... I'm sorry this chapter is so cruel to Jack... Will Jack survive? What will happen to Will? How will they both escape? Will anyone save them? Ok that's enough... Find out on the next exciting episode of The Day They Tried to Kill Captain Jack Sparrow. Next episode "Escape"


	4. Escape

The Day They Tried to Kill Captain Jack Sparrow

Author's Note: I'm sorry the last chapter was so... Dark... Anyways thank you so much for reviewing, wow 40 reviews. I didn't think this story would be such a hit. I hope you enjoy this chapter...

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of The Caribbean, I just play with them.

* * *

Last episode of The Day They Tried To Kill Captain Jack Sparrow.

"If ye touch one hair on his head I'll make sure ye can't have children," Jack threatened faintly. Trenton stopped square in his tracks, turned around and walked back over to Jack.

"What did you just say?" Trenton growled.

"Ye heard me."

"You are in no position to make threats."

"I just did!" Jack snapped spiting a mouthful of blood in Trenton's face..

"I am going to shut you up for good," Trenton said plunging his dagger through Jack's stomach.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed as Jack's head fell forward.

"Cut him down." Trenton ordered and the guards cut Jack down his lifeless body hitting the ground with a thud. "I'll deal with you tomorrow Turner." And with that they disappeared.

"Jack," I sobbed looking at his battered bloody body. "You can't die... You can't leave us!"

* * *

Chapter Four: "Escape"

I ambled over to my jail cell window and grasped the bars that were holding me prisoner. I glanced out the steel bars as the sun slowly tiptoed behind the mountain tops. Today's rain dripped from the trees and landed on the moist ground below. I sighed heavily as I turned around and looked at my beaten bloody friend.

My heart ripped in two as my eyes leisurely scanned Jacks broken body, my eyes filling with sorrow. Every inch of Jack's body was caked with thick dark blood; and his usual tanned face was replaced with a ghostly white color. His rasp breathing and the rise and fall of his chest were the only indication that Jack was still alive. I was startled from my trance when a soft moan escaped Jack's pale blue lips.

"Jack, are you alright?" I asked though the bars that held us prisoners.

"Never better mate," he said barley above a whisper.

"I thought you were dead!"

"It's not that easy to kill Captain Jack Sparrow," he replied, a smirk in his weak voice.

"Why did you have to do it Jack? Why?"

"What would that be?"

"Defending me like that; you took a knife to the chest for me."

"Well that's an easy one mate... Yer me best friend, I would gladly die protecting ye… Besides Trenton is me problem not yer's."

"But Jack-"

"There's no buts about it... Will, I want ye to escape."

"What about you?"

"Just leave me here, I'll only slow ye down."

"Now you listen to me Captain Jack Sparrow... I have no intention of escaping from this hell hole without you... You got that," I snapped, disappointed at the fact that Jack would think I would leave him behind.

"Aye, I got that," Jack smiled before placing his bloody head on the cold floor letting the darkness devour him.

I noticed the shaggy dog sitting at the foot of the stairs, the jail cell key in his mouth. He titled his head to the side giving his best pouting face, a small whine escaped his mouth as he taunted me. As much as I wanted to give into his excitement I knew it was no use to even try. I raised my left eyebrow and shook my head in disappointment as I took a seat on the cold floor.

The shaggy dog straightened his head and gave a snort before walking slowly past my cell. I had to fight every urge in my body to get up and grab the key from that snide dog as he walked past, his eyes glowing with excitement as he noticed me flinch. The horrid dog gave a small wink before he took off in a dead run down the hall and disappeared around the corner.

I sat on the floor as the minutes gradually turned into a never-ending nightmare. Rats ran back and forth across the floor trying to get the scarps of food that didn't exist. I laid on the ground huddling in a tight ball as the light of day vanished from my cell only to be replaced by the blue tent of the moonlight. My ears twitched as I heard a load continuous thumping sound come from the staircase.

A short, tubby guard dressed in the red Royal Navy outfit appeared with a candle in hand. His gun draped loosely over his left shoulder and his sheathed sword hanged from his belt at his right hip. He took the long skinny candle and began to light the many candles that hung from the ceiling.

"Hey guard!" I yelled my stomach growling.

"What is it, Turner?" he replied in a merciless voice as he continued to add light to this prison.

"When are you going to feed us?" I snarled glaring at the tubby man.

"Hum, that would be… never," he replied a callous smile forming on his face, adding a dreadfulness to his features.

"What! Jack's needs food, he's been beaten. If he doesn't get any food he'll die. Who knows how long it's been since Jack's eaten," I yelled the concern leaking from my voice.

"Does it look like I care? He's going to die anyways... It would be a waste to give him food when he has a date with the gallows. Besides I'm a growing boy and I need all the food I can get," the tubby guard snickered rubbing his tummy. He lit the last candle and stepped in front of Jack's cell.

He sent a crooked smile my way as he kicked the dirt underneath his feet on top of Jack's bleeding body. I could feel the anger rise within me like a flame as he continued to kick dirt onto Jack's body. I sprung from my place on the floor and rammed into the jail cell so hard that it knocked the plump guard to the floor.

"Don't you ever do that again," I growled my hands clenching into fits.

"Or what Turner, you'll kill me," he laughed gathering himself off the floor.

"Yes."

"You would die protecting this pirate?" he asked dumbfounded glancing down at Jack.

"Yes. He's a good man and my best friend," I answered truthfully glaring knives at the flabby idiot.

"Ha," he said spitting on the ground outside Jacks cell before disappearing up the stairs.

I gave one last growl before I laid back down in my corner by the bared window. I began to sing softly finding myself slowly drifting off into the wonderful world of dreams…

Sometime later the sounds of a door swinging open echoed through the air making my whole body tense. Someone was coming down the stairs and they were in a hurry. I looked over just in time to see Elizabeth hit the bottom stair and make her way over to the bars. Elizabeth glanced at me then turned her attention to Jack lying in a pool of his own blood gasping at the sight before her.

"Oh my god, Jack... What happened to him?" she asked fear ringing in her voice.

"I'll explain later. How did you get down here without the guards catching you?" I asked amazed.

"It's amazing how a little wine and a hot meal will make even the biggest of men sleep like a little baby."

"I love you!" I said grabbing her neck and kissing her through the bars.

"How would you like to get out of that cold stinky cell?" she asked smirking lifting her hand to expose a set of keys.

"I believe you've become my rescuer," I smiled as the joy flowed through my body.

Elizabeth placed the key into the lock and turned it to the left. A load click was heard and the door slid open. I jumped out of my cell pulling her into a bear hug. I felt as if I hadn't seen her for years as the warmth radiating off of her body.

I broke the hug, taking the keys away from her hands and quickly opened Jack's cell. I ran to Jack's side and began to shake him violently in hopes of bringing him out of his unconscious state. The attempts fell short and I exchanged a worried glace with Elizabeth.

"We need to hurry, he doesn't have much time," I said choking back the sobs. Elizabeth nodded grabbing his ankles while I slid my arms underneath him and wrapped them around his slender rip-cage. "On the count of three... One... Two... Three." We lifted Jack with ease taking slow but steady steps as we made our way out the jail cell and up the stairs.

"Elizabeth will you get the door," I asked nodding towards the big wooden doors blocking our way. Elizabeth softly set Jack's feet down before she made her way to the doors silently sliding them open. I dragged Jack through the doors as carefully as I could, not stopping until he was a good distance away from the doors. The cold breeze of the night air engulfed me as I took note of our surroundings and situation.

"How are we going to get him out of Port Royal?" I asked, my arms still holding Jack up.

"We'll have to sneak him out of port on a boat," Elizabeth suggested and I nodded in agreement. Elizabeth took hold of Jack's feet as we made our way through the streets to the docks below. Luckily for us there wasn't a soul in sight, giving the illusion like we were walking through the streets of a ghost town. As we arrived at the docks a small row boat was docking into port. In the tent of the moonlight I could make out a ship with black sails was in the distance. This ship with black sails looks a little like the-

"It's the Black Pearl," Elizabeth blurted out, finishing my sentence as if she was reading my mind.

"Wait, where's Jewel?" I asked remembering Jacks child for the first time.

"She should be waiting for us-"

"I'm right here," Jewel said emerging from the darkness. "Oh my god, daddy," Jewel cried as she took sight of her father. I could make out three blurry bodies running up to us as we neared the Black Pearl... It was Gibbs, Anna Maria, and some other woman I've never seen before in my life.

"Jack!" said the woman. She was about 5'7" with long slender legs, her waist long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, dark green eyes framed her slim face. She was wearing tan pants with a clean white shirt. She was gorgeous, far better than the grubby whores Jack hangs around with.

"I'll take him mate," Gibbs said taking Jack into his arms with strength one wouldn't expect a man of Gibbs built, and carried him bridal style to the Black Pearl.

"Jewel Sparrow, I am very disappointed with ye?" said the stranger, a bit of anger radiating in her eyes.

"Mama, ye had the baby!" Jewel said nervously hiding behind me and Elizabeth. _'This must be Jack's wife.'_

"Don't change the subject young lady... But aye, I had the babies."

"Babies?" we all asked in unison.

"Aye twins, a girl and a boy... Jewel, who are yer friends?" asked Jewel's mother eyeing us suspiciously.

"Mama, this is William Turner and his fiancée Elizabeth Swann."

"I've heard so many stories about ye two, it's a pleasure. Me name is Victoria, I'm Jack's wife," she bowed introducing herself.

"It's nice to meet you too," I said astonished at the manners she was displaying.

"We should get to the ship, their ready to leave," Victoria said taking Jewel by the hand before departing for the Black Pearl. Elizabeth and I exchanged once last look as we too headed for the Black Pearl.

* * *

Authors Note: I hope you all like this chapter, please review. What will happen in the next chapter? Is Jack going to die? How did Jack and Victoria meet? Stay Tuned, for the next exciting episode of "The Day They Tried to Kill Captain Jack Sparrow." Next episode, "Bandaging the Wounds"


	5. Bandaging the Wounds

The day They Tried to Kill Captain Jack Sparrow

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirated of the Caribbean, I just play with them.

Author note: Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys rock!!!!!

* * *

Last Episode on, The day They Tried to Kill Captain Jack Sparrow "Jewel Sparrow, I am very disappointed with you?" said the stranger, a bit of anger radiating in her eyes.

"Mama, you had the baby!" Jewel said nervously hiding behind me and Elizabeth.

"Don't change the subject young lady... But yes I had the babies."

"Babies?" we all asked in unison.

"Aye twins, a girl and a boy... Jewel, who are yer friends?" asked Jewel's mother eyeing us suspiciously.

"Mama, this is William Turner and his fiancée Elizabeth Swann."

"I've heard so many stories about ye two, it's a pleasure. Me name is Victoria, I'm Jack's wife," she bowed introducing herself.

"It's nice to meet you too," I said stunned at the manners she was displaying.

"We should get to the ship, their ready to leave," Victoria said taking Jewel by the hand and headed to the Black Pearl. Elizabeth and I exchanged once last look then followed the two boarding the Black Pearl.

* * *

Chapter Five: "Bandaging the Wounds"

I climbed into the rocking rowboat and slowly advanced over to the only obtainable space left, then swiftly took a seat next to Jewel and her mother. Elizabeth mutely sat down next to me as I began to glance around at the people surrounding us. The boat was exceedingly full with its eight occupants, and the trepidation that the boat would sink flowed through me. Jewel sat on my left, followed by Victoria, then Anna Maria, some unknown pirate holding Jack, Gibbs, and ending the circle was Elizabeth who sat on my right.

Gibbs making sure everyone was securely on board griped the orbs firmly, once again surprising me with his strength, began to row at a pace I've never seen a man his ago go. As we glided further away from Port Royal I felt the anxiety of the situation hit me full throttle as the silence lingered in the darkness. I glanced over at Jewel; her eyes were glued on her father, who laid mute and unmoving in the unknown pirates embrace.

The unknown pirate had to be three times taller than Gibbs, making Gibbs look like a midget in pirate attire. From what I could make out in the darkness, the unknown pirate's dark garments looked a bit too snug for his liking which added to his massive exterior. He had muscles the size of enormous watermelons, and hands that matched the size of Jack's prominent hat.

His shoulders seemed to never end, and he was forced to cross his long, muscular legs that were tangled with everybody else's legs at the bottom of the rowboat. From what I could make out of his features, he had shoulder length flaming red hair that was tied back by a navy blue bandana, his face was long and slender, as he sported a clean shaven face. From the moonlight that bounced of the dark water, I could distinguish the sadness in the giant's eyes as he stared at his tangled feet below him. His strong arms held Jack tightly as if he were afraid Jack would rupture.

I glanced towards the sleeping Port Royal as we came to a halt, rocking back and forth in the mysterious waters. The remainder of the crew threw down a step ladder as they waited unwearyingly for their injured captain. The unknown pirate holding Jack stood up first. I felt the breath within me discharge shakily as the man cowered over me. He looked even taller than when he was sitting next to Gibbs, his height almost reaching the top of the deck.

With the help of Anna Maria, the unknown pirate slowly and tenderly flung Jack over his left shoulder as if he were a sack of feathers. With one hand held around Jacks legs he gradually walked up the five steps it took him to reach the top. The crew grabbed Jack as the unknown pirate swung his gigantic legs over the side and disappeared onto the deck.

Anna Maria boarded next, followed by Jewel then Victoria. Gibbs kindly motioned for Elizabeth and I to go next as he placed the orbs on the sides of the rowboat. I waited tolerantly for Elizabeth to reach the top before I made my way up the ladder. When I reached the top I noticed the unknown giant and Jack were missing.

Victoria led us into a room I had never been in where we found Jack lying immobile on a wooden table in the center of the room, the unknown pirate hovering over his hemorrhaged body. _'This must be the medical chambers.'_

At the sound of our footsteps the unknown pirate's head snapped up, his sapphire eyes were glazed over from the rivers of tears that descended down his cheeks. The table was now coated with thick blood as Jack laid upon it, his wounds reopened and freshly bleeding. Everyone stood frozen in time as we all gaped down upon Jacks tortured, bleeding body.

"Alright, Lyceus I need ye to fetch me a bucket of boiling water. Anna Maria, in the gunnery is Jack's stash of rum, grab me three bottles. Elizabeth, Jewel, I need ye to relieve Cynara and watch the twins. William, yer assistance is needed here," Victoria ordered as the scene remained the same. "Alright people, time is on the essence here, get a move on!" Victoria barked clapping her hands. Everyone immediately snapped out of their horror stricken trance and departed to carry out their orders.

"Mrs. Sparrow, I'm not trying to be rude or anything but wouldn't it be wiser if we used the assistance of a healer?" I asked making sure everyone was out of the room.

"Please call me Victoria... And for yer information me father was highly skilled in the art of medicine and passed down his medical knowledge to me," Victoria said matter-of-factly.

"I'm sorry," I said generously as Lyceus and Anna Maria returned, three jugs of rum, and fresh boiling water. Victoria nodded her thanks before returning her sorrow eyes back to Jack as she scanned his broken body.

"Will, I need ye to remove his boots while I remove his clothing." I did as I was commanded and removed his boots, which proved to be comparatively difficult. In my struggle with his boots, Victoria managed to remove his ripped shirt and was now working to loosen the waist of his pants. At this point the slashes on his back began to ooze, leaving a trail of blood from the table to where it congested in a puddle on the floor.

"Would ye mind turning around for a moment while I remove his trousers?"

The floor suddenly became very intriguing as I turned around and locked eyes on the wooden surface. I stared at the floor for what seemed like hours as the exhaustion began to settle in. The lights flickered back and forth leaving an eerie feeling as the boat glided through the ocean waters.

A soft tap on my shoulder indicated that Victoria was finished and it was all right for me to turn around. I spun around so promptly that an assortment of cracking noises was heard within the bones of my neck. Jack's entire body was exposed except for the towel covering his manhood. Dried cuts, bruises, and blood seemed to stain every inch of Jack's body.

"Me first concern is this stab wound," Victoria said pointing at the gapping slit in his right side. "I need ye to pick up some gauze and dab at the blood as I close his wound." I nodded nervously as I maneuvered myself around Victoria emerging on her right side with two handfuls of gauze at the ready. "Hand me the jug of rum," she said pointing to the fairly large jug of rum that sat by the bandages. I picked up the 20 lb jug of alcohol handing it to Victoria.

She popped of the cork with one swift movement pouring the liquor into his cavernous wound. Jack's body instantaneously began to contort violently when the alcohol touched his wound. We held him down as his body weakened and his contortions stopped. I swiftly dabbed at the alcohol and blood that flowed from his wound. When the bleeding subsided I replaced my smelly, bloody gauze with new ones and watched inventively as Victoria picked up a long thick piece of string and tied it to the end of a sharp hooked needle.

"It's a good thing he's unconscious," Victoria said as she took the needle thrusting it through the grimy ends of his deep gash bringing the ends together. Blood began to bubble up through the holes made by the needle and thread as I dabbed at the small rivers of blood while Victoria finished stitching up his stabbed side. This stab wound took ten stitches. Victoria placed a Band-Aid upon the newly stitched wound.

Once completed with his side Victoria moved onto the gashes on his left cheek, which took a total of eight stitches. I dapped at the subsiding blood that oozed from the stitches before Victoria placed a clean Band-Aid on his cheek. Victoria restrung the needle before moving onto the long gash on his right bicep, which took a total of seventeen stitched. As she once again restrung the needle, I continued to dab and clean the blood. Once the wound was cleaned Victoria placed a Band-Aid on the wound before bandaging the would.

"These other cuts look okay, they'll heal nicely. However these many bruises concern me, especially the ones on his stomach, which more than likely caused a lot of internal bleeding. If ye'll help me turn him over, I want to take care of the whip marks before I wrap his torso."

With our combined effort we managed to turn Jacks limp, dead weight body on his freshly cleaned stomach. Victoria let out a ghastly gasp as Jacks tattered back glowed in the flickering candlelight. Victoria once again took the jug of rum and poured the malodorous smelling substance over Jacks wounded back.

Jack didn't so much as move as the alcohol sizzled and burned on his ragged flesh. As if on cue, I dabbed at the puddles of blood that bubbled up from his lacerated wounds. Victoria restrung the needle and thread and began the strenuous stitching of his tainted wounds. After stitching up Jacks contaminated back I cleaned off the remaining blood that stuck to Jacks back. Once his back was cleaned and stitched I noticed several old scars identical to the whip marks etched along his back.

"Victoria, what are these scars from?" I asked pointing to the old scars.

"Those are old whip marks from his childhood," Victoria replied.

"Who whipped Jack? Was it the East India Trading Company? Who would whip a child?" I asked, the anger taking over. I have never in my life felt sensation of anger I have been feeling this past day.

"That I will tell ye after Jack is fixed up…Alright, now we're going to have to move Jack to another table to clean off the rest of the blood before we bandage his wounds," Victoria said, her voice overshooting the sound the droplets of blood as they splashed in the puddle below. Once again I slide my arms around Jacks slender rib-cage, careful not to jolt his newly stitched wounds as Victoria took hold of his feet.

"On the count of three... Ready?" Victoria asked and I nodded my answer. "One...Two...Three." We heaved Jack into the air, the sensation of Déjà Vu swept through my body as we tiptoed sideways to the table five feet away, and gently set Jack on top. "Okay, we're going to flip him over on his back, be extremely careful not to reopen his stitchings... One...Two...Three." We steadily step-by step flipped Jack onto his back and released him with the gentleness of a feather. A soft moan escaped Jacks lips, informing us that he was still alive as his back made contact with the wooden table.

I placed the bloody rag into the warm water and rung it out, small red waterfalls descended into the bloody water. I wiped the blood off as carefully as I could trying not to damage Jack any more than he was, but to no avail. The task failed and pitiful moans escaped Jacks paled lips as I wiped the tender areas. Victoria bandaged his wounds making sure no wound was uncovered as the sweat trickled down her forehead, forming small rivers that ran down her cheeks and onto the table below her. Victoria and I sighed a sigh of relief as we stood hovering over Jack, both of us covered in blood and sweat.

"Will, would ye be so kind as to watch over Jack while I go get him a clean pair of trousers?" Victoria asked her voice echoing within the depths of my brain.

"Yeah sure," I replied plopping down on the wooden bench next to Jack as Victoria departed around the corner. My shoulders drooped and my mouth fell open as I watched the slow rise and fall of my best friend's chest.

My eyelids became droopy as the minutes seemed to drag on eternally while I waited for Victoria to return. Jacks raspy breathing, the pounding of my heart, the creaking of wood and the rocking of the chandlers, were the only noises heard from the medical room. I yawned, stretching my arms in the air as Victoria returned with Jack's trousers, Elizabeth, and Lyceus.

Elizabeth sat down next to me as Victoria and Lyceus turned their backs to us and carefully dressed Jack in his dark brown trousers replacing the white towel. Victoria and Lyceus exchanged some words before Lyceus scooped Jack up into his arm departing leaving Victoria, Elizabeth, and me behind. Victoria sniffed, her shoulders sagging as she watched Jack and Lyceus depart. As they fully disappeared she slowly turned around to face us, her eyes puffy and red as the tears streamed down her face.

"Will he survive?" Elizabeth asked voicing the question we all dreaded.

"I don't know, it all depends on Jack," Victoria whispered sadly as she took a seat on a bench in front of us. "Forgive my manners. I'm sure you're both starving, would you like something to eat?" At the mere mention of food, my stomach began to protest against me and started to perform flip flops making me feel queasy.

"I think I'll pass. I don't have much of an appetite right now." I said clutching my stomach in fear that the bile would rise within the confines of my stomach and up my throat.

"How about ye Elizabeth?"

"No thank you, I don't think my stomach is strong enough to keep food down either," Elizabeth said grabbing my hand and holding it in hers as if this simple gesture would help keep her stomach from turning into a hideous monster and rise up within.

"So, how did Jack get those old whipping scars on his back when he was a child?" I asked, hoping now was the right time for her to tell the horrible story.

"What scars…? Victoria, how did you and Jack meat?" I Elizabeth, asking the question that has been burning a hole in the back of my brain.

"Where to begin... It all started..."

* * *

_Authors note: Thank you all for reading. What will happen on the next episode of "The Day They Tried to Kill Captain Jack Sparrow." Next episode, "Troubled Childhood: Part I"_


	6. Troubled Childhood: Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Captain Jack Sparrow... or the rest of the cast. I do however own Jewel, Victoria, and the Twins. Thank you to all my readers and most of all. Most of all my reviewers, your words are gold, thank you.

Last time on The Day They Tried to Kill Captain Jack Sparrow.

* * *

"So, how did Jack get those old whipping scars on his back when he was a child?" I asked, hoping now was the right time for her to tell the horrible story.

"What scars…? Victoria, how did you and Jack meat?" I Elizabeth, asking the question that has been burning a hole in the back of my brain.

"Where to begin... It all started..."

* * *

Chapter Six: "A Troubled Childhood Part: I."

{Authors Note: All Flashback's are in Victoria's Point of View. None Flashback work is continually written in Will Turners Point of View.}

"I first meat Jack when I was nine, Jack had just turned seven. Me father had just joined the crew of the newly built Black Pearl as the new healer. Me mother had just passed away, so I joined the crew with me father. Jack's father was the captain and his mother was the first mate. When Jack and I first meat we despised each other. Me first impression of Jack was that he was a spoiled brat who got everything he ever wanted because his daddy was the captain; he was rude, and perverted.

"The first time Jack and I became friends was on his eighth birthday. On Jacks eighth birthday me feelings towards him changed completely. He came strolling through the empty corridors covered in bruises and gashes from head to toe. At that moment me heart broke for this beaten boy, so I took him back to me corridor to talk.

"Jack opened up to me, and informed me his mother had been beating him since he was three. In time our friendship grew and the beatings became worse," Victoria explained.

_**~* Flashback,*~**_

I strolled into the dining hall for a midnight snack and found Jack unconscious on the floor, blood slowly pooling around his body. I instantaneously ran to his side and turned him tenderly onto his back, gasping at the site of him. Jack's face was bloody and bruised, blood oozing out of several gashes. Underneath all the dried and continuously bleeding blood, his face was ghostly white. My fingers instantly went to Jacks neck; a sigh of relief escaped my open lips as I felt a faint pulse.

I sat in shock, mesmerized by Jacks bloody, bruised, pale, limp body for a few minutes before my senses returned to me and I sprinted to the stove. I grabbed the matches lighting the burner before I grabbed a pan out of the cooking closet and filled it with water in the sink. I returned to the stove and placed the bowl of water on the fire letting it boil.

Running to the medical supply cupboard, I grabbed gaze, medical tape, bandages, antihelices, a hooked needle, suture thread, and towels as fast as my little hands could congregate. I sat all the medical supplies down on the wooden floor around Jack and began to organize the supplies as I waited for my pot of water to boil.

After a few minutes on the fire I could see and hear the hissing of the water as it began to boil. Grabbing two towels I picked up the pot of boiling water placing it on the floor next to the medical supplies. I dripped a fresh towel into the warm water, draining the access water before I began to clean the fresh and crusty blood on Jack's face. Once cleaned I decided to stitch him up later making sure I stopped all the bleeding first, so I laced warm bandages on the gashes that continued to bleed, small patches of blood began to appear on the once white bandages.

I began to feel Jack's swollen face; under the deep gashes I could feel that both his cheek bones were broken. After feeling for broken bones in Jacks face I moved on to his torso. Cutting down the middle of his bloody shirt with a pair of scissors I literally had to rip off his shirt to reveal several deep claw like gashes along both sides, a long jagged gash located in the middle of Jack's torso, and bruises etches all over his torso.

The deep gashes along his sides began to bleed profoundly at the removal of his shirt, and a couple of ribs were sticking out on each side indicating several broken bones. Grabbing a new towel I dunked it into the now red pot of water and began to clean off his torso, trying to stop the incessantly bleeding wounds. Once I managed to get the bleeding to a small drizzle, I set his broken ribs before cleaning and bandaging the wounds.

Once satisfied with his torso, I moved onto his legs. Removing his remarkably unbloodied trousers as carefully as possible, I surprisingly discovered there were no cuts, gashes, or broken bones sticking out. However, both legs were covered from top to bottom with bruises, gosseggs, and swelling.

Seeing that there wasn't much I could do with his legs, I bandaged the areas that had sever swelling before I slowly and gently turned Jack onto his stomach cautiously as to not jar his freshly bandaged wounds, his head was to the side facing me.

I carefully took off Jack's bloodied shirt setting it to the side and out of the way. Jack's back looked identical to his battered legs, covered with bruises, goose eggs, and tremendously swollen. I wiped off the access blood that migrated from the wounds on Jack's sides. I turned Jack carefully back over onto his back to now stitch up the deep, atrocious gashes on his face and sides.

Sanitizing the hook and thread, I took the now freshly bloodied bandages off of his face. The first deep gash on me list was on his forehead, exceeding a little into his hairline on the right side of his face to the middle of his forehead, this gash took eighteen stitches. The next gash on me list was above his left eye, treading through his eyebrow, this gash took five stitches.

After stitching up Jack's eyebrow, I restrung the needle and moved onto the gashes on his left and right cheek bones, both taking a total of ten stitches. After restringing my suture thread once again, I stitched up the final gash on his face that was located on the bottom of his chin, which took a total of five stitches. Once the stitches on his face were completed, I rebadged the wounds and wrapped the top of his head due to the many goose eggs.

After his face and head were done, I moved to the right side of Jack and began stitching up the three straight claw like gashes, which started at the top of his right ribcage and ending in the middle of his torso. The first gash took a total of ten stitches, the second gash took thirteen stitches, and the third gash took fifteen stitches.

I bandaged the freshly stitched wounds before I moved back to Jack's left side and restrung the needle to stitch up the four gashes on the left side of Jack's ribcage. These four straight claw like gashes went from the bottom of his ribcage down to his hips. The first gash took sixteen stitches, the second and third gashes both took twenty stitches, and the fourth gash took twenty-three stitches. I bandaged the wounds and moved onto the final gash on Jack's body.

This jagged gash was located in the middle of Jack's torso, starting from Jack's right nipple down to just below his belly button. It looked like someone took a dull knife and continually cut down his soft delicate shin, which took a total of forty-seven stitches. Satisfied with my stitching job, I bandaged the ghastly jagged gash and wrapped his broken ribs.

With Jack's wounds taken care of, I ran to the courters I shared with me father and grabbed a few of me father's cloths, a blanket and pillow for Jack, a quill, ink bottle and notepad for meself. Returning to the dining hall, I was disappointed to find Jack still unconscious.

After dressing Jack in me fathers overly sized clothes, I placed the pillow under Jack's head and wrapped the blanket around his pale, cold, limp body. Taking a seat on the floor next to Jack's head, I tolerantly waited for Jack to return to the land of the living. I decided to write in me journal about me feelings towards Jack that went a little something like this:

_**Journal Entry: Me Feelings for Jack**_

_When Jack and I first meat I reviled him with every fiber of me being. Even though he was easy on the eyes his personality and manners were that of an overzealous pig. The first words out of his mouth when we meat was "Oi Wench" That angered me to no end; he had no right to speak to me that way. He treated me like a cheap whore with no dignity. I'm not a whore, or dirt that ye find on the bottom of yer shoe. When I would see him he didn't speak one word to me, just gave me dirty looks and absurd hand jesters. His actions and lack of words made me feel like scum, like a dirty flee infested dog. I hated him more than anything in this world._

_However, all me hatred vanished when I saw him on his eight birthday beaten and bloody. I took him back to me and me fathers' cabin and took care of his wounds. That night he opened up to me, spilling his heart out to me about his troubled childhood. At that moment me heart broke for this boy I hated so. When he confided in me I felt important, I've never had anyone open up to me like that._

_As time grew on and the beatings got worse, he came to me for help every time. We spent every day together, and I found I was beginning to fall madly in love with him. Jack was secretly a nice, sincere, and loving person. When he was with me his mask of a smug pirate removed and he became his loving goofy self. I love me Jack, now I'm just waiting for him to ask to court me._

I finished the journal entry and glanced down at the still unconscious Jack. A groan escaped me depressed lips as I laid down beside me fallen friend. Placing me head on top of his shoulder, the only unharmed part of Jack's body, I instantly fell asleep to the soft sounds of Jack's raspy breathing…

"Hey Vic," I awoke to Jack's raspy of a whisper voice.

"Jack yer awake, how are ye feeling?" I asked me voice full of concern.

"Like I got ran over by the Pearl," Jack moaned closing his eyes.

"Ye scared the holly begebers out of me!"

"Sorry about that lov, ye can think that royal dog of a mother I have for that. I hate her, I despise her! Why, why doesn't she love me?" Jack chocked, as small rivers of tears slowly ran down his cheeks.

"I don't know, but… I love ye," I blurted out as Jack's tears instantly stopped. I felt the blush on me cheeks. _'What if he doesn't like me? Oh God, what if I just ruined our friendship. Bloody Hell, why did I have to say that?' _ I though as dread seeped into me body.

"I love ye too lov."

_**~* End Flashback*~**_

"That was the first time Jack and I admitted we loved each other," Victoria sighed passionately.

"That's so sweet," Elizabeth said, a smile forming across her face. "Do tell us more."

* * *

A/N Okay that's all for now. Stay tuned to the next exciting episode of "The Day They Tried to Kill Captain Jack Sparrow." Next episode, "Troubled Childhood Part II." Please review.


End file.
